The aims of the Biostatistics Core are to provide statistical and data management support for the projects and cores in this program. Some examples include: 1. Design and analysis of clinical trials; 2. Analysis of correlative studies, including imaging and physiologic 3. Manipulations and their relationships with each other and clinical data; 4. Management of databases; 5. Stochastic modeling and simulation studies; 6. Computational hardware and software support.